


分手炮上了YouTube热门后如何公关？

by 1101kkk



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, em - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1101kkk/pseuds/1101kkk
Summary: 如题。
Relationships: EM - Relationship, Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	分手炮上了YouTube热门后如何公关？

“这侵犯了隐私权，我们已经发函要求立刻撤下视频。” Chris说，“必须要快，律师正在拟定声明并向酒店提起索赔。”

“他们怎么做到的，安装摄像头？”

“酒店在排查入住名单及工作人员，但拒绝对外提供。”

“一个地下暗网直播，追踪地址在境外，可能是偶然，目前仍未收到勒索信息。”

“截至目前没发现其他影像，他们应该是第一对受害者，点赞突破10万了。”

“固定频道，24小时在线。”

“不是为了钱，有人认出了Mark。”

“都没人看出来版头上的照片是Al Pacino，他们怎么做到的，低画质偷拍？”

“因为Facebook比性还流行。”Mark冷淡打断，目光，理所当然，紧盯着Facebook的流量监控。Facebook从不崩溃，哪怕CEO的性爱视频挂到了全网第一。而网友们正在疯狂转载它到Facebook上。激增的流量数据和账号。

“我们有成千上万大学生和高中生用户，”Chris严厉说，“这件事情必须在最短时间内控制。”

“你可能会被控告，Mr. Saverin。”Mark转头看他——迫于整个事件不得不待在Facebook公关部门谢天谢地它不在Facebook总部而是独立建筑——跟Mark以及Mark的公关部长讨论他妈的烂透了的性爱视频的Eduardo Saverin。不是说性爱很烂的意思，实际上它还不错。另外和解协议里有规定Mark必须用Mr.称呼他，这条很幼稚，他自己知道可他就是这么干了。总之那也出现在了视频里。Eduardo无法不感到一片混乱。

“我能问为什么吗，请问？”Eduardo环视办公室，这是一个开放式空间，因为Chris秉承了Facebook总部的交流模式，互相喊来喊去，全公开透明化，硅谷那一套。当Eduardo质问时，Facebook的公关团队成员纷纷避开跟他对视，假装专注于自己的工作，发邮件联系律师之类的……某台电脑屏幕上还在静音播放那条热门视频，他们一定非得开着吗？操他妈的。好消息是Eduardo全程衣着整齐，而Mark也穿着上衣，他们该为此开个豪华香槟塔，像是不幸中的万幸似的。

“因为看起来像强奸。”Mark无谓说。

好极了。所以超过一亿人看了他和沸沸扬扬的天价官司案CEO被告上床，然后他还要面临强奸指控。说真的世界可以对他稍微好点。比如不要在这时候接到来自他家人的电话。手机铃声在办公室真是毫不突兀，因为至少一半人都在疯狂用分机拨号码。Eduardo确信他父亲永远，永远都不会跟他讲话了，某种程度上，Eduardo觉得这是好事，至少不用在电话里被反复侮辱。他按断呼叫，然后立刻回复消息：我能解释。

我不能。Eduardo悲哀地想，我只是跟Mark在和解当天搞了一次分手炮因为显然我放弃华尔街实习给Facebook账户打钱每天挤14小时地铁毫无回报还甘之如饴并不仅仅是出于他妈的纯粹的伟大友谊所以Mark该死的就是欠我一次性爱。天啊，他已经开始考虑向移民局递交申请了。

“如果警方介入，受害者不起诉案件也会移交检方。”Mark不带感情地说。

“那不是强奸，你是自愿的！”Eduardo大吼。

办公室安静了一瞬，响起一片抽气声。

宝贵的一课，Eduardo希望自己学会闭嘴。

“哦，”Mark耸肩，“意见一致。”

“也许你们想稍后再讨论床上的表现，”Chris加重语气，令人震惊地将声音死死控制在怒吼的标准线下，勉强，“我们先把这条视频解决。”

可互联网是用钢笔写就的。又不会发生下场雨全世界都完美失忆哪怕他她它TA们都坐在屋里而天花板不漏水这种好事。他至少会告到酒店破产。Facebook下轮融资有了，谷歌公司赔款赞助。

比一夜醒来你的性爱视频成为YouTube热门更荒谬的是评论区认为你在强奸某人。

是的。

- _ **“天啊，我敢说这像在强暴中学生”**_

操，穿GAP连帽衫不代表年幼，Mark终于过饮酒年龄了，他们不能使用一下维基百科吗？很简单，打开你的电脑，点击Chrome，人人都会。

- _ **“Shit，即便我不喜欢Suckerberg我也要说这是犯罪，他一直在拒绝”**_

是的Mark说了不，还说了无数停下，别，放开，没人失聪，但Mark没说安全词，安全词，明白吗？说真的不会有人不知道那个吧，Facebook的确比性流行可那不意味着你们删除了Pornhub账号！顺带一提，Mark的安全词是licorice——

- _ **“黑衣服的是在捂住他的嘴吗！”**_

他不会试图闷死Mark或者阻止Mark呼救，呃，行吧，他是在阻止Mark呼救。可那不代表Mark是真的在求救。也可以说，操，Mark是在跟他的老二求救。女士们先生们，就是这么回事儿。

- _ **“谁能阻止他！！！！打911！”**_

警方会感谢你没按下号码，首先，这件事已经发生在过去，你不能要求旧金山警方赶到三天前；其次，这他妈的不是强奸！

- _ **“噢，我不能看下去了，卷毛看起来快死了”**_

是啊，欲仙欲死。操。

那是性癖，他妈的，那是性癖。

所以这是强奸？认真的？

“这很难说，”甚至Chris都在斟酌词句，没错，恪守公关法则，“你要考虑到别人看后的感受。”

“我被偷拍，还得接受网友在烂番茄上打分？”Eduardo快被这世界逗笑了，“你不觉得很荒谬吗？”

Chris摊开双手，表示无法评价。

还有比现在更荒谬的吗？签完和解协议敲到6个亿就来Facebook的公关大楼监工一群Facebook员工疯狂加班从网络上删掉他操Mark的视频。最好再从人们脑子里也删掉。该说万幸今天是周六不过反正Facebook还没上市以及Eduardo不用支付加班费以及Mark尚且没出名到家喻户晓。这绝对是Facebook史上最大公关危机，超过了官司和鸡。尽管数不清的人正在想法设法注册Facebook好去……难说，问候Mark？

好吧，他们原本无意让这场分手炮如此戏剧化，比如Eduardo西装革履，从头到尾只解开皮带露出老二，仿佛是个随时喂人一包可卡因的巴西黑手党，而Mark全程套着一件GAP·他妈的·成年人也穿·大号灰色连帽衫，还他妈的哭了。他们又不是真的情侣，不需要亲密无间，而且实际一点这难道不是为了刺激吗，像是Facebook高高在上的独裁CEO好好穿着上衣但被羞辱性地扒掉短裤不得不分开腿什么的，操，连Eduardo都觉得这像一场强奸。强奸犯肯定希望提上裤子就能立刻远离作案现场同时耐心只够脱光受害者的下半身。他们第二次时扔衣服了，但目前偷拍客只放了第一次。也不是说他希望他们放上第二段。他一定杀了这群人！

*

“你们正在恋爱中。”Chris宣布，“这是最快平息讨论的方式，没有阴谋，没有好莱坞，没有白宫风云，夫妻也会打离婚官司，让问题转移到隐私保护上，公关会指责恶意人身攻击是恐同。”

“我们不是夫妻。”Eduardo指出。

“恋爱就行，改掉你的Facebook感情状态。”Chris命令。

“他可能不会修改，”Mark在一旁面无表情地插话，“尽管工程师已经简化到13岁都能弄懂的地步。”

“Facebook只开放到高中生。”Eduardo说。

“但年龄下限是13岁，”Mark反击，“我猜你没注意到美国存在天才儿童。”

“讨论搁置，”Chris挥手示意打断他们，“你必须要配合，”他转头对Eduardo说，“否则Facebook只好提起诉讼来挽回声誉，舆论保护受害者。”

“你在开玩笑？”Eduardo难以置信。

“你们后面还有一段能证明不是强暴行为的录像吗？”Chris停顿一下，看上去甚至没经过什么挣扎性的思考，“指控迷奸也行得通。”

Eduardo深吸一口气，“我以为Facebook至少存在一个巴拿巴。”

“我对犹太圣人不算熟。”

“至少我们曾是朋友。”

“抱歉，我是公关经理。”Chris极具专业素养地遗憾回答。Chris的确比他更有职业精神，绝不会因为感情冻结公司账户或者跟被告发生性关系。

“好吧，”Eduardo举起双手，“让我们改掉那个。”简直疯了，他不想接到电话不意味着他想要让父亲心脏病发。

Chris立刻把笔记本电脑推给他。

“5分钟，看你能不能找到标签。”Mark坐在对面说。

好像Eduardo没达到13岁青少年的平均智力水平。他考上了哈佛。而每个大学生都知道如何使用网站设置。

任何人都会这么想。他输入正确网址，打开Facebook，忽略掉顶栏上他和Mark并列的名字。简单。

操。

操。

他妈的。操。

——他忘了他的Facebook密码。FUCK THE FACEBOOK.

说真的，世界可以对他稍微友善一点，谢谢。

Mark冷冰冰建议，“Facebook会定期清理账号，你最好偶尔登陆几次。”

“我以为创始人有权永久性保留账号。”Eduardo开始登录邮箱，查收验证链接。

Mark歪下头，不置可否。显然不认为他可以拥有特权。这一定是挟私报复。

他本来签完和解协议就能跟Mark永远决裂，但现在，他们处于“ **恋爱中** ”。

完美极了。

他们还得被Gawker拍到几次，以免被人认为是公关手段（实际就是），这就是为什么他们要一起吃饭。在餐桌上带着各自的笔记本电脑互发邮件交锋一定是每对硅谷情侣的专属浪漫。Eduardo才不这么干。不是说他在乎Mark有没有把注意力分给他，他只是觉得边吃饭边工作容易消化不良。

但Elizabeth Spiers的反应太慢了，连续三天，他们一起吃了早餐午餐和晚餐，在Facebook新的玻璃办公楼外面，身边一直人来人往，随便哪个都能拍下他们的照片上传到Facebook，附带评论：“甜蜜的一对”。尴尬。整整三天，人们在他们旁边走来走去，就是没人这么干，Eduardo甚至想把那个在酒店装偷拍设施的家伙拎过来，360度无死角地为他们照一整套爱情特写然后放大影印挂到Mark办公室的墙上。Chris不能披个马甲做这件事吗，公关部理应拥有成千上万个Facebook虚假账号好用来肆意歪曲评论倾向。其中早餐部分Mark认为毫无意义，因为他作息不规律，鸡妈妈Eduardo的牛奶时间可能是Mark退出VC去洗澡的最佳时刻。

Chris说Mark可以借此机会向正常人的健康生活习惯靠拢，而依Eduardo看，Mark只是不得不从办公室走出来，将工作地点变成餐厅——他们要找一个能被人看到的地方好证明他们的确是一对爱侣，至于之前为什么不那么做，当然因为之前他妈的没人拍到Eduardo把老二插到Mark嘴里，好吧，因为之前他们不想公开他们的关系以免人们对官司或Facebook的事务有所……嗯，疑惑之类。操，人们有隐私，人们有权偷偷约会而不被任何一个人知道，人们有权干你的被告而不被全世界顶到YouTube热门还怀疑你是强奸犯。

第四天，Mark坚定拒绝在正确时间起床，Eduardo试图说服他，站在床边，是的，他暂时搬进了Mark在Facebook办公楼附近的简陋公寓（步行15分钟，Mark才不在乎居住条件，他只在乎Fuckbook），真正的伴侣也会分开居住，可拜托他们是假的，他们必须看上去“真”一点。头天晚上Eduardo亲眼看着Mark凌晨1点入睡，所以他们得起来吃早饭。Mark半闭着眼睛抱怨，起床洗漱，套上无数件帽衫中的一件，特别一提，不是灰色的。等Eduardo洗完澡，Mark已经站在门边穿鞋，准备出发。意外就是那时候发生的，Mark低了下头，然后毫无征兆地晕倒在门廊。

该说是灾难还是虚惊一场。Mark只是低血糖。他们的照片终于上了社交网站，因为Eduardo临时挂了个诊所，强硬要求Mark去看医生，然后就他妈的卷入了家暴风波。新闻走向跟Chris想要的完全不同，小报头条信誓旦旦到仿佛亲眼所见，只凭一张他扶着，好吧，按着Mark进诊所的照片。Eduardo相信家暴已经是记者们的手下留情，他们一定想写性虐待，手铐、板子、地下室之类，因为Mark把膝盖摔青了，而众所周知，除非上法庭，Mark一年四季只穿短裤，膝盖以上，哪怕下暴雪。想想那画面，他，再次，西装三件套，钳制着Mark的肩膀，迫使后者跌跌撞撞地走上入门台阶，小腿带着淤青。而且苍白、虚弱、病态。那确实有点，嗯，好吧……色情，操，色情。Chris警告了无数网站，如果有过于夸大的不合理描述Facebook法务部将用诉讼维护CEO的权益。总之，Eduardo希望媒体别在他离开加州时报道Facebook情侣在私人飞机上开性爱派对。

但他现在抽不出精力去在乎这个了，因为，天啊，Mark晕倒了。Eduardo不是不知道这件事曾发生过几次，但是，他就是，他简直无法忍受，当然他读新闻，知道Mark近半年因为工作和官司在办公室昏迷过好几次，Mark不善于照顾自己，哪怕他只需要多睡觉，并且按时吃饭。Eduardo真不知道这两件事对Mark来说为什么如此困难。听说你曾经的朋友健康有问题和眼睁睁看着他在你面前失去意识完全，两码事。Eduardo很难不让自己想——如果他在他绝不会让Mark这样。更让人难以接受的是，Mark似乎对此毫不在意，甚至已经习惯。没错，习惯时不时的昏迷，在会议中途，或者坐到电脑前时。他妈的世界上会有什么人对昏迷习以为常！

那天Mark在他们午餐时蜷在座位里睡着了，15分钟后又若无其事地睁开眼睛，问Eduardo他错过早上的会议了吗？

“你只睡了不到20分钟。”Eduardo说。

“很有效率，我以为过了一夜。”Mark回答，继续吃剩下的半个三明治。CEO的饮食极简主义。

Eduardo说，“你应该告诉我你凌晨又起来工作了。”

Mark头也不抬，“没有必要。”

“那样我就会把你留在床上休息。”

“没多大差别。”

“你晕倒了，Mark，记得吗？”

“只是低血糖，”Mark回答，“几乎每个人都会低血糖。”

“是的，”Eduardo不想让自己的声音听起来很关心，“但不是所有人每天只睡4小时，还要控制一家市值10亿的互联网公司！你是机器吗？你的CPU不会过载吗？你在身体里装了风冷还是水冷？Mark，你会死！”

Mark等了一会儿，抬起眼睛，“这跟你没关系。”

如果我不是你Facebook名义上的恋爱对象。如果人们不是正把情感状态当成官方认证，仿佛是你的ID卡，只要在网页上修改那个，所有人都会完全信任新说法，仿佛没人在现实中谎话连篇，说着我们做到了和我需要你你一定得回来的甜言蜜语，仿佛隔着网络每个人却能一览无余，知道某对曾深藏于天价官司背后的反目情侣。

“如果你没刚签协议转让给我5%股份。”Eduardo说，“我得保证我的股份不会变成废纸。”

*

“我睡不着，”Mark躺在床上平淡陈述，眼睛，当然，Eduardo猜，闭着，“我没法在别人的目光中入睡。”

“我都没有看你。”

“你在看我，”Mark强调，“你只是看不到我。”

Eduardo掀开被子，让Mark和他的卷毛露出来，“逐渐上升的二氧化碳浓度不足以令你昏迷，嗯？我隔2小时进来看一次？”

“好主意。”

Eduardo半小时后就从枕头下面扯出来Mark的笔记本电脑，“哇哦，就像松鼠一样到处藏。你如何保持所有设备上进度一致，U盘还是云端。”

“重新启用Wirehog。”Mark盘腿坐在床上，抱着手说。

“你得睡觉。”

“现在才晚上11点。”

“想要一片Unisom吗？”

Mark伸出手。

Unisom一点用都没有。

远离生产力工具能让Mark吃饭、运动、洗澡，但不能立刻让他睡着。

午夜12点后，他们把沙发推到墙边，从休息室拖出来立桩，在中间空地上玩击剑。硅谷的自救运动通常是跑步，不过Mark？很明显，他没一双能出门跑5公里的鞋。而且比起那个——Eduardo抬手抓住扔过来的护具，Mark踢掉拖鞋，光脚站到地板上，示威般向他比出一个进攻动作。好吧，Eduardo点头，好吧，他每周固定运动，卧推120公斤，还至少比Mark高4英寸。

疲倦本可以让Mark沉入梦乡，可效果适得其反，你得知道，Mark不是有很多种擅长的运动，或者说，没错，他唯一擅长的运动就是击剑。谁知道他为什么学这个，可能为了让手臂足以支撑长期编程的负荷。他们三点钟才倒到床上，Eduardo几乎睁不开眼睛，“我们得换个不那么激烈的运动……”他打着哈欠给Mark盖上被子，“能让你……想到枕头之类……”

说真的，还能有什么。

既然Eduardo要住在Mark的公寓假装他们已经在一起腻歪了20个月还拥有健康和谐的性生活。所以……这真的不是非常难想到。

“我们应该做爱。”Eduardo说，假装自己正专注于笔记本电脑上的折线走向而不是Mark的回答。

Mark没理他。

噢，令人尴尬。Eduardo真想忘记这件事。拜托，他们早该分道扬镳，他们是为什么落到这种局面——Eduardo试图纠正Mark彻底混乱的作息就像过去两年他一直做的那样，就像他们之间从没发生过一场涉及金额高达6亿的官司，就像他们做爱的场面没被点赞了快100万。顺便一提，针对谷歌的起诉正在有条不紊进行中（谁让它控股YouTube）。

那天之后的时间他们一直没说过话，Eduardo过于尴尬，而Mark忙于工作，可能根本没注意到这件事。他们在外面待了超过必要的时间，为了让尽可能多的人看到他们，见证硅谷传奇爱情，在Eduardo必须离开前，快来个人拍照然后宣布Eduardo刑满释放吧。人们到底要花多久才相信两个人真的互相爱恋到一刻也离不开彼此。下午茶时间Eduardo至少对同一个页面看了20分钟，彻头彻尾的灾难。

然后那天晚上，Mark站到客房外，随意敲了敲门框，表现得像是在请求许可似的。Eduardo从窗边回头，看到Mark面无表情地站在那。没穿短裤。他甚至没问，他搂住Mark的腰把Mark的后背推到门后。幸好他们有润滑液和安全套。同时拥有这两样东西与其说是幸运不如说很难讲其中一人毫无预谋。不过至少这次Eduardo记得先扯掉Mark的上衣。

一切顺利。不管是sleep还是sleep together。

除了第二天早上Mark问他是否需要一个日程表。

“你会把午饭跟开会一块写在日程表上？”Eduardo问。

Mark点头了。

说真的，Mark点头了！

“写在我日程表里。”Eduardo无奈说，“起床，然后吃早餐。”

当然他没写，天啊，你在日程上写“今天记得呼吸”？不可思议，人类最好每天都睡觉。每天。

“Mark连续一周没在会议上犯困，”Chris周六带了瓶威士忌拜访，“半个公司都认为我有必要登门感谢仙女教母。”

“不客气，”Eduardo回答，把酒放到冰箱下层，跟激浪肩并肩。他们在加州和朋友们共度了一个H33之夜。充满噪音和淡啤酒和电子游戏和五颜六色的灯。一半人在狭窄的公寓客厅睡了一夜（立桩不知道被谁弄到了阳台）。Mark本来不用太早睡觉，拜托这可是派对，所有人都会彻夜嚎叫，只是……

威士忌真的很不错。

威士忌真他妈的棒透了。

他们有点暴殄天物。

幸好第二天是周末。

*

Eduardo的生活简直像梦一样。

确切说，自从他在旧金山他妈的酒店床上操了Mark后，一切都如此戏剧化，合理怀疑他们的人生导演厌倦了严肃主题，决意将下半场改成黑色喜剧电影，不管怎么说，祝其票房大卖。总之，不需要在乎毕业和实习，没有争吵，没有矛盾，作息规律，认真工作——是Mark，Eduardo别想回华尔街了，原因一，他入职后又辞掉雷曼兄弟的实习，那不仅仅是没礼貌，那影响了项目进展，哪怕他第二天就辞职可他们得重新为此找个具有哈佛经济学专业前5%同水平的新人而实习窗口期都过了；原因二，他和Mark的官司又一次让人质疑了他的职业水平，在辞掉实习后，要知道任何一个商学生都不会犯不看合同就签字这种低级错误；原因三，Eduardo尽量不去想自己和Mark的视频有没有推送到他潜在同事跟客户的首页。他迈阿密的父亲当天就知道了。那没什么，他是受害者，谷歌赔定了，只是，Eduardo真的需要一点时间去消化。操。

所以他目前处于度假中，身心俱疲的官司战争后，享受加州的阳光，观察期货市场，并计划成立自己的风投公司。只要不细想他为什么会这样，一切都他妈完美得无话可说。

真难以想象世界在戏弄他之后忽然网开一面。

开玩笑的，世界才他妈的不会放过他。

那怎么说来着，墨菲定律。

谁去1948年杀了墨菲工程师？真的，这对所有人都好。Eduardo Saverin基金会可以提供赞助。

他和Mark的“甜蜜”同居照没登上Gawker，Elizabeth Spiers这个操他妈的婊子一定觉得婚变更有市场，天啊，她不能带着主观判断去看待事情，这样的话，所有证据都只会指向她想要的结果，然而事实全是她自己的脑内猜测。没人先算出结果是19000，再说是10000和9000是加数，正确答案是18000和1000。操。

_**Facebook情变，陛下的新欢？**_

那实在过于戏剧化了。不可能，不可能有人这样发新闻。BITCH！

Eduardo希望他不用第三次来Facebook的公关办公室了。哪怕它很低调地跟Facebook的全钢玻璃大楼保持了距离。以免被扎堆门口的记者围追堵截。这时候他们又都出现了，完美错过Eduardo和Mark的早餐午餐晚餐后，他们就派不上用场是吗。

“Mark可以发布一条状态，说明双方纯粹是友谊关系，你要确保这位女士同样如此，不能直接宣布借位，也许他们会继续放更清晰的正面照片。”Chris看起来甚至有些神情疲惫，要知道Chris可是凌晨2点都能衬衫笔挺出门的哈佛高材生，还是个gay。

当Facebook的公关经理一定很不容易，显而易见，Chris说，“这真不是开启恋情的正确时间，虽然我知道有时候它没法阻拦，Mark？”

“我跟她没有恋爱。”Mark回答。

“被人拍到在约会圣地接吻。”Chris毫不留情指出。

“那不能代表什么。”Mark直视Chris，这次Mark没假装对着电脑工作。Eduardo才不会承认差别待遇让他有点在意。

Mark说，“我们只是刚好在那碰面。”

“然后情难自禁地接吻，蓝天，白云，阳光，沙滩，气氛刚刚好。”Chris命令，“发布状态，无论如何，Mark，你不能出轨。”

“没有沙滩，”Mark飞快说，“而且原计划不包括向公众解释感情生活。”

“原计划是扮演情侣然后度过危险期，最终和平分手，不一定要宣布，可能某一方被拍到和其他人约会。”Chris说，“你不能人为加快进度，效率不会因此提高，这就是大众意义上的出轨。”

Chris是对的。计划的下半部分肯定不发生于Eduardo还睡在Mark床上的同一时间。不过还好，Eduardo没有立场指责或者生气，他来Facebook公关办公室仅仅为了解突发情况后的最新进度，介于上一次公关风波事件尚未落幕（拜Mark所赐，视频又流传起来了，再这样下去他们有望冲击年度点击榜）。总之，这件事情基本与Eduardo无关。他才不会生气好像他很在乎似的。真的。

真的。Eduardo非常，非常生气。

好了，他知道自己很幼稚，会因为成年人之间的性爱改变自己的看法，要知道官司刚过去没多久，他应该牢记教训而不是有所期待，就好像Mark和他将会就此生活在一起，度过什么契合的一生，领养一大群小孩，在三十岁时功成名就四处给贫困地区捐饮用水。拜托，他刚刚跟自己最好的朋友打了一场价值6亿美元的官司，他们互相憎恨，且并不会因为性关系愉快就对此事实有所改变。他必须明白。要知道官司刚过去没多久！

——要知道官司刚过去没多久，他还来不及立刻成熟到推开自己曾经，一直……操他妈的世界，每个人都会对爱慕对象有所期待。哪怕那个人就是个没有感情的混蛋。

Eduardo当然知道Mark并不是全无感情，只是Mark的感情太吝于分给他了。不是相对于其他人，而是相对于他所需要得到的。任何人都不能忍受你的挚爱对你只比他的公关经理感情深，虽说那已经算是名列前茅了，因为能真正吸引他的或许只有改变世界和伟大事业，了不起的目标，让微不足道的爱轧碎在他征服未来的道路上。靠，为什么会这样。Eduardo不该有所期待，哪怕Mark仿佛同样陷入其中，哪怕发现他们甚至如此适合。在这一切发生后。哪怕这一切发生后。

*

“你生气了。”Mark语气笃定。

当时他们正无话可说地共同待在客厅，因为Mark简陋的公寓没一个多余的房间让人待着不动（Eduardo以后绝不会考虑这种逼仄住宅哪怕公司就在门口），而且最好不要立刻出现在公众视野，当你名义上的伴侣正被怀疑出轨，而你们之前的关系已经有太多不健康的曝光。意思是E级的曝光。

“谢谢你的关心，我没有。”Eduardo回答，尽可能专注于他早就看不进去的折线图。

“你生气了。”Mark说，“因为我跟Alice接吻？”

真棒，另一个Alice。一如既往。Eduardo打赌Mark肯定不记得上一个Alice。

“我不觉得我有那么无聊，去关心你的约会对象，”Eduardo说，“Mark，至少让上一件事先平息下来。”

“你看上去对此不太高兴。”

Mark就非得谈这个不可吗？是的，他不高兴，而提起这个对他的情绪无济于事，除了让他更加难堪。也许那就是Mark想做的。

“你应该还记得我们每天都在做爱吧，我不知道你习惯混乱性关系。”Eduardo说，有点刻薄。

“我们又不发生无套性行为。”Mark回答，听起来甚至无所谓。操。

“没错，所以我只是好奇，”Eduardo知道他最好别继续，但他就是忍不住，“为什么他们觉得你还会跟女孩约会，在看过视频之后？”

Mark当时埋在一堆枕头里哭了。至少有一亿人看到Mark哭的样子。这对Mark来说一定是最受不了的事情。那很伤人。Eduardo给自己0分。百分制。

Mark略微歪下头，看起来丝毫不受影响，“因为看起来像强奸。”

Eduardo没法不笑，他甚至咳了一下，完美，他给Mark打满分。永远，永远都能回击，而且永远不会停止回击。而且没有犯错。这次是Eduardo先开始的，是Eduardo先挑起来的。

“没错我的确生气了，我很愤怒，Mark，可能你觉得很荒谬，但我就是很愤怒，对不起，我不能按下开关就控制我的情绪，感谢你在12小时后终于发现我生气了，说真的，”Eduardo深呼吸，“如果你总要背叛点什么，下次可以换个人。”

别总是我，别仅仅是我。别他妈的再是我了！

“我没有背叛你。”Mark冷静说。

“是的，从现实层面来说。因为显而易见，我们并没有真的约会，但人类生活在社交关系里，我不想被报道成什么，第二次掉进陷阱或是从不吸取经验，人类活着就无法避免社交关系，拜托，你创造了Facebook！”

“我说的是我没有背叛纯粹意义上的你。”

“真对不起，纯粹意义上的我必须要面对一堆复杂的人际往来。”

“我没有。”

“我们能不谈这件事了吗？”

“我没有。”

“我不想谈——”

然后Mark探过身，抓住他的肩膀，吻他。

他不会让Mark用任何跟性沾边的方式解决一切问题，Eduardo发誓。所以最后Mark扶着他的肩膀，坐到他腿上。希望Eduardo没搂Mark的腰。那只是为了帮Mark保持平衡。哪怕Mark膝盖正好好跪在沙发上。操，承认吧，你也不会做到你承诺过的每件事。

“草莓很不错，但草莓味的糖很难吃。”Mark离开他的嘴唇，然后说。那是什么意思，Eduardo还以为他能得到一个用于道歉的口活呢，或者说今天他们应该选个草莓味的安全套，就像真男人都开粉红色的凯迪拉克那样。

Mark神情认真，“还有草莓味的冰淇淋。”

“还有草莓味的冰淇淋？”Eduardo重复。

“但你如何分辨草莓和草莓味呢，要是你从没吃过草莓，或者不知道你正在吃的是草莓，”Mark说，“我问了Alice，然后她说只要尝一下货真价实的草莓味冰淇淋就行。”

当然，她至少是冰淇淋，她有小麦色皮肤和货真价实的吊带34C。靠，Eduardo还是不会原谅她，因为她在最完美的加州阳光和蓝天白云下跟Mark接吻还上了小报新闻头条，但她的确做了件好事。

Eduardo按住这个该死的别扭的缺乏人类感情的傻乎乎的他的小机器人的卷毛脑袋，然后用舌头告诉Mark，接吻可不是嘴唇碰嘴唇就行。操。草莓。这是Eduardo听过最蠢的话了。他可没为此感动到想把Mark永远抱在怀里。他保证。

“你欠我一个道歉。”在所有吻的间隙，Eduardo含混说。

“我以为我们已经和解了。”Mark仰头躲开他，“Mr. Saverin？”

“你应该向我道歉。”Eduardo真的在控制自己的微笑。

“我不应该。”

“你必须。”

“好吧，”Mark皱眉，“别在衣柜里强暴我？”

Eduardo接受这个道歉。

他们几乎毁掉了一半帽衫，还把Eduardo的衬衫扯成一团，那是刚订的Prada。Mark的小腿在柜门磕青了。除此之外，完美。

他们转移到料理台时，Mark匆匆忙忙说，“Facebook有一个更新……”

这个时候？好吧，Eduardo会用任何跟性沾边的方式解决一切问题，他把Mark压到大理石台面上，轻声哄道，“嘘……我们明天再谈。”

“我想你知道。”

他舔进Mark的耳朵，换来一声压抑的呜咽。

“Facebook更新了情感状态，”Mark攀着他肩膀，断断续续坚持说，“Wardo，现在多了……”

“我知道，”Eduardo打断他，“你加了同性婚姻图标。”

Mark顿一下，“我以为你不知道。”

“我应该更了解Facebook不是吗，”Eduardo说，“我担心你删除我的账号。”

他看到Mark弯了下唇角，那的确是个小小的微笑，“你有永久保留权限。”

“我知道。”Eduardo说。

因为他是创始人之一。

感谢Mark，感谢他自己，感谢Chris的公关想法，那真是才华横溢，顺便感谢Chris带来的威士忌，感谢他妈的该死的偷拍客，感谢谷歌，YouTube，关心Mark性生活的网友。

明天Eduardo会删掉感谢偷拍客那段。Chris快疯了，而Eduardo看样子不得不第三次前往Facebook公关部。偷拍客把第二段视频放出来了，没穿衣服那段。好消息是现在没人怀疑Eduardo是强奸犯了，指控迷奸也不行，任何人都能看出来那绝非被迫行为。新问题是——

Mark Zuckerberg——CEO? Bitch?

**Author's Note:**

> *Wirehog，被马总无情放弃的Facebook备胎，客户端允许用户从远程访问存储在家庭计算机上的数据，并允许朋友在彼此的计算机之间交换文件。


End file.
